Lelouch and CC's pacts
by Blue-Zangetsu
Summary: basically a list of one shots involving lelouch and C.C. rated M for future one shots. If you don't like the name of the list give me a suggestion and if i like it i'll change it
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch always wanted to know why C.C. stuck around him, everytime he asked she just said I can't let you die until you've completed our deal but he knew there was a different reason.

"Hey lelouch are you ready." "Huh, oh yea I'll be there in a minute shirly but first I have to go and check up on nunnally." "Oh well hurry up you don't want to be late." "Don't worry I won't now go on ahead I'll catch up later."

When lelouch was done checking on his sister he went to make sure C.C. wasn't messing his room up or at least make sure she wasn't getting pizza on his bed like she did last time.

"Oh it's you lelouch." "Well who else would it be I mean this is my room." "Lelouch you remember that day when we helped the Japanese liberation front and you had to take me to that cave so I could heal without being captured." "Yes, why do you ask." "I've been thinking did you see me naked or did you close your eyes while you undressed me." "I well ummm." Lelouch's normally calm face turned bright red at the question C.C. had asked. "I couldn't exactly close my eyes because then I thought I would touch a certain part of your body only s lover should ever touch." "So you did see me naked." "yes I did."

"Well" "Well what?" "Did you see anything you liked?" At this question lelouch's already red face got even redder much to C.C.'s surprise it made her feel turned on something she had felt very few times.

"I well um I guess." Lelouch's answer snapped her out of her trance and she immediately leaned forward and kissed and him just a quick peck on his lips.

Lelouch couldn't believe it C.C. had just kissed him on the lips. "lelouch are you okay, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to kiss you I don't know what happened I just felt like I should." "NO it's okay I 

don't mind in fact." Lelouch then leaned forward and kissed C.C. but more forcefully then she had, while he was kissing her he slowly grabbed around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"C.C." "Yes lelouch." "Do you love me?" "Yes lelouch, I've always loved you I just couldn't figure out how to say it." "I had the same problem but now I have a question, C.C. will you be my lover." "Yes lelouch I will but lets take it slow."

"Ok when you're ready to go that far we will but not until you're ready." "Thanks lelouch"

/The next day/

"Lelouch wake up its ten p.m. shouldn't you be getting to school." "How about we go shopping instead maybe I'll even get you some pizza." At that C.C.'s eyes lit up. "REALLY you would really get me some pizza." "Sure why wouldn't I buy my lover her favorite food."

After a few hours of shopping in which lelouch got C.C. some new shoes, new dress, and few other items of clothes that C.C. decided she won't wear till she'd decided she'll make love to lelouch.

"Oh lelouch I'm so happy today was a blast." "Don't forget I still owe you some pizza." "Oh yea can I have some normal cheese." Sure, do you want to eat it in the restaurant or take it back to my room."

"Can we take it to your room?" "Sure lets go." They decided to walk back to the school dorms where lelouch was staying so they had time to enjoy the night air.

When they got back to lelouch's room and got done eating the pizza they were getting ready to go to bed when C.C. went to lay on the couch. "C.C. you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore come and get in bed with me" "Ok thanks lelouch the couch was a little lumpy."

That night lelouch and C.C. slept peacefully and C.C. made up her mind tomorrow night she was going to make lelouch a very happy man.

A/N: This is my first code geass Fan fic and I'm probably going to turn this into a list of Lelouch x C.C. one shots and I will take requests but I won't always be able to do your request also I will try to update my list at least once a week and I will do one shots that are sequels to earlier one shots. Some of my one shots will have lemons as in sex scenes but not all because to me it's weird describing a sex scene


	2. as requested: Kitchen trouble

A/n: This was requested by Azure Zangetsu.

Lelouch was having a peacefull day C.C. wasn't bothering him, the black knights weren't doing in operations, and Suzaku wasm't snooping around yes it was peaceful day or at least he thought it was.

"Oi, lelouch where are you." "In the kitchen you witch." "Now lelouch, is that anyway to call the person that has saved you so many times, and gave you the power of geass." " That depends haven't I saved you too."

"Your point, if it wasn't for me giving you geass would you even be zero right now." "No, now what did you want." "Nothing I was just wondering where you were, I was bored." "Oi, you wanted to know where I was just because you're bored." "Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" "No, but now that you're in here could you hand me that can." "Why can't you get it yourself?" "C.C.! just hand me the can." "Fine here you go."

Lelouch ends up turning around too fast and slips and brings C.C. down with him.

Lelouch can't believe it due to his fall he's kissing C.C. He tries to get up but finds he can't because the witch has wrapped her arms around him holding him to her.

"Oi, C.C. what are you doing, let me up." "But lelouch, why should I." "You witch you planned this didn't you!" "Why lelouch what makes you think that."

All of sudden lelouch heard a voice he wished he hadn't heard.

"Lelouch, where are you." "In here nunnally, why?"

Just then lelouch heard a sound he didn't want to hear, nunnally's wheel chair was getting closer to the kitchen door.

"C.C. we have to hide you if nunnally finds you." "I know, I know here hide me in the pantry." "But that's not big enough; the door won't be able to be shut." "Then I guess you'll have to stand in front of me."

"Fine just get in there." "Lelouch, who were you just talking to?" "No oneee nunnally." "Lelouch are you feeling alright?" "Yes nunnally" "I can get sayoko to finish the lunch." "No, no it's okay I can finish it."

"Thank you lelouch I'll be in the dining room waiting" "Ok nunnally your food will be ready soon."

A few hours later when nunnally was tucked in bed lelouch was able to go to bed himself that is until C.C. jumped him from behind.

"Oh lelouch I never got to finish what I started earlier today" "What would that be you witch" "Oh I don't know maybe this." C.C. then proceeded to kiss lelouch.

A/N: I know your all wondering how could I end it like that well the thing is I had major writers block so I didn't want to make this awful story any longer then it needed to be. I'm sorry to the requester if you hate how it turned out but like I said I had major writers block. Also as of now I'm ending the request taking as soon as I'm done with the story someone requested about 2-3 weeks ago I'm not going to update this one shot list anymore I'm mainly going to focus onwriting some bleach fanfics


End file.
